CASINO
by mollietaz
Summary: Someone's out to get Casino, whether he likes it or not.


Casino's in love

It had been two weeks since the picnic and they had only had one mission, for which they were grateful, especially as they had all arrived home safely. The Warden had arranged for the Sgt Major to keep them busy every day this last week, but had given in to there request for the weekend off , as the Sgt Major was starting to go crazy . He had turned round twice whilst giving them a lecture only to find that when he looked back he was talking to empty chairs, and then wasted time trying to find them before the Warden found out he'd lost them again.

Craig of course knew exactly what was going on and most of the time knew where they were so he allowed them their little games, so long as they didn't go too far.

They had decided that lunch at the Doves was in order and had arrived at the village just in time to see Angel disappearing into the village shop. Always ready to see what they could do to annoy her Goniff and Casino made a bee line for the shop , while Chief and Actor just groaned and followed them. They heard the laughter from outside the shop and curiosity getting the better of them looked through the window to see what was going on. They could see Angel but not who she was talking to ,but they heard their names mentioned and with that were through the door.

Angel turned as the shop bell rang `Well talk of the devil and he rattles his chains ` she said giggling

Sylvia's face appeared from behind the shelves and as she looked at Angel the giggling began again.

`You two want to let us in on the joke? Casino asked,

`Oh no `, said Angel `That would be much to easy `,

Goniff looked at Casino Looks we're going to have to just live with the fact that they think we're funny mate , though I can't think why , us being such upstanding gentlemen as we har`.

This brought more giggles from the girls

`Couldn't agree more Goniff . And before they split their sides laughing at our expense, let us adjourn to the pub for a spot of lunch. We would invite you ladies but we wouldn't want to be responsible for you chocking to death , so toodl oo see you later `, and with that they both turned and walked out of the shop , glancing back only to see the girls wiping tears from their eyes , and laughing more than ever

`Dames , ` said Casino `Go figure`. And closed the door behind him.

Chief and Actor had been taking all this in from just inside the door, and as he watched the girls finally get their laughter under control he asked. `Would you ladies allow us to take you to lunch? When you are ready of course,` he said smiling at them.

Both girls were at last getting some control back and Angel looked at him and said` That would be very nice Actor , thank you , we'll just finish up here and than we are all yours.

Angel collected her shopping and Chief moved forwards to take the basket from her,` Carry your basket ma'am ? He asked smiling at her,

She gave a little courtesy, Why thank you kindly sir ,` she said and took the arm that he offered her .

Not to be outdone Actor offered his arm to Sylvie , who took it saying `Why sir , how forward you are,` and then they both started to laugh as they left the shop and headed for the pub.

Casino and Goniff were already sitting ay the table and had ordered a round of drinks for everyone. They smiled at the girls, `You to feeling better now? , asked Casino

`Yeah thanks for asking, we're just fine, ` said Angel

`So you gonna tell us what that was all about? he asked

`Maybe if your really lucky we'll let you in on it, but right now I think we'll keep you guessing, what do you think sylv? She asked her friend

`Oh I'm with you , don't want to tell all now do we, would spoil all the fun`. Casino looked at Sylvia,

`You lady, are a real bad influence on her ,` he nodded towards Angel

`Oh I do hope so Casino, I really do`, she said smiling sweetly at him

Casino smiled back

`Yeah well, we gonna get something to eat or what? Asked Goniff `I'm nearly starving to death , haven't had a bite to eat since breakfast`.

`What would you ladies like , our treat, ` said Actor

`Oh just a sandwich will do fine, thanks` they both said

`Hey , very cheap to run , we'll bring you again` Casino said

Sylvia looked him straight in the eye and said` I might just hold you to that Casino, if you're very lucky.

Angel smiled and looked at Actor , and noticed that he was smiling to ,

`Well shall we order ? He asked, and he couldn't help but notice that Casino and Sylvia were still just sitting there looking at each other and smiling.

Unless he was very much mistaken Casino had better watch out, for there was one lady who knew exactly what she wanted , and right now Actor was sure Casino was right on the top of her list.

`So `, asked Goniff `What are we going to do now?

Angel looked at him `Well you're not going to believe this but I actually do have paper work to do , so I have to spend the afternoon at the mansion working, unlike some I could mention`, she said

`Well what about Sylvie?

`Gentlemen I am quite capable of keeping myself occupied for one afternoon you know`. she said

Well we've got nothing to do so we'll keep you company , if that's all right ?`said Goniff

`Yeah , we Can do that `, said Casino

Actor looked at Angel , `Well I think I'll go back to the estate and get settled in the library for the afternoon if you two are going to stay here.` he said,` What about you Chief?

`Think I'll go back too, got something I want to finish off`, Chief replied.

`Well that 's settled then,` said Angel`, I'll see you back at the cottage later Sylvie , have a good afternoon and don't let them drive you to crazy,` she laughed

As they started to walk back Actor turned to Angel

`Your friend seems quite taken with our Casino doesn't she? He asked.

Angel laughed

`From the first time she saw him , he's hooked, he just doesn't know it yet, that's all`.

`Both men smiled at her ,Well I think he might just be about to find out`. Actor said.

Goniff arrived back at the mansion about an hour later and went straight to Angel,` They ditched me , sent me for a packet of smokes and when I got back they'd disappeared`. he told her

`Guess they just wanted some alone time ,` she said

`Oh yeah, to do what ?might I ask

`Goniff at your age I'm surprised you have to ask,` she laughed

`What? , Ohhhhh that? , I mean with Casino, well I mean , they've only just met , and where are they going to go for goodness sake? he asked

`Probably the same place you did Goniff`, she said smiling at him.

`That was different I was in love , he said quietly

Angel looked at him, `I know you were Goniff , but sometimes there isn't time to fall in love , sometimes you have to just take what someone is willing to share with you, There are times when mutual lust has to do, don't you think? she asked smiling .They're two adults who have no ties ,if it goes wrong the only ones they can hurt are themselves . Sometimes you just need someone to hold Goniff, just so you don't feel alone, and when you've lost someone that you truly loved, falling in love again isn't as easy, you must have realized that. But Goniff , that doesn't mean you want to spend the rest of your life by yourself, and if someone offers you a relaxing afternoon and you like them , well why not take it?

`Never looked at it that way `, he said

`It's easy for you guys ,you can just go and pick up a young lady and spend a pleasant evening entertaining each other and nobody cares, or even asks what you've been up to but , it's not that easy for us girls you know, it's easy to get a reputation you don't deserve, just because once in a while you don't want to sleep alone.`

`You ever do that , pick someone up , I mean? he asked, and then blushed as he realized what he'd asked her. `Never mind none of my business, shouldn't have asked, ` he added quickly.

She laughed at him. `You're right it is none of your business , but no , I've never felt inclined to do that , never found anyone that I thought was special enough, even for a one night stand,.`

`I'm glad `, he said

He turned and walked to the door , `Think I'll go and find Chief, see ya later,` and with that he was gone.

She sat looking at the paperwork she was trying to finish and smiled to herself, sometimes , she thought ,this job goes way beyond the call of duty. She picked up her pen and looked at the papers on the desk She had completely lost her train if thought and on a whim decided to have coffee in the library with Actor.

She knocked on the door and entered.

`Thought we could have coffee if I'm not disturbing you`, she said

That would be lovely, Actor said,` did I hear Goniff return alone? he asked.

She smiled,` He got dumped , and he's not best pleased, he's gone to annoy Chief`.

`Oh I see , well I suppose we should be thankful Chief was his target and not us` , he laughed.

`I think you may just have spoken too soon ,` she said ` as she heard her name being called.

The door swung open and Goniff came in,

`Couldn't find Chief, here what you two up to then? he asked.

`For your information Goniff, we are not up to anything`, Actor said,

`Hey calm down mate didn't mean anything, just wanted too know what was going on that's all`. Goniff said

Goniff plonked himself in one of the armchairs and looked at Angel, `Bout what we was talking about earlier'` he said, `Can I ask you something'.

`You can ask anything Goniff, but I reserve the right not too answer,`

she said,

`You loved you husband , right?

`Yes I did `, she replied seriously,` Loved him with all my heart , Why do you ask?`

`Well I was just wondering, him and the warden were identical right?,

That's right Goniff,

Well if they were so alike how come you loved one more than the other? He asked her

`Goniff that is none of your concern and it is very insensitive of you to bring the subject up at all,` said Actor, `It has nothing to do with us how Angel feels . `

Angel smiled ,`You mean because they look the same they should be the same?` she asked.

`Yeah , look Actors right , sorry , just wondered that's all, none of my business really`.

`Not yours or anybody else's `, said Actor crossly , now I suggest you leave the subject alone,`

`It's all right Actor , I don't mind , I suppose it's a question most people would ask, and the answers quite simple, I don't know,. From the first moment I saw David I loved him, He made me feel like a schoolgirl on a first date, he made me smile, it was as if someone had turned a light on inside , he made me feel safe and loved , and I knew that I would love him for the rest of my life. Didn't you feel those things with Betsy? She asked

`Yeah I suppose I did , just wanted to be with her all the time, take care of her, let her know how special she was to me, he said sadly.

`That's love Goniff` ,she said and as much as I love Craig I never felt like that about him , there was never that spark between us, I suppose just because they looked the same doesn't mean they were anywhere near being the same person. Craig is my brother and I love him very much and I cannot imagine him not being in my life , but I'm not in love with him, don't know if I ever could be, don't know if I could look at him and not think of David, and it wouldn't be fair on either of us to even think about being together unless I could be really sure , now would it? she asked

Goniff looked serious ,`No you're right it wouldn't.`

Angel put down the coffee cup and stood up, `Now if you will excuse me I have paperwork to finish before the boss gets back and sacks me and with that she walked out of the room and back to the office.

Sylvia and Casino were having a great time, they had wandered off after sending Goniff on a fool's errand, and were now walking hand in hand through the park, laughing and giggling like children, who had just escaped from their parents. They sprawled out on the grass and watched the clouds roll by. `You want to tell me what's going on here?` he asked her

`Why Casino I have no idea what you're talking about, ` she said ,

`He laughed as he said `Yeah right, I'm gullible , I'll believe you,`

What exactly are you doing here? did you really just come to see Angel , or was there another reason? He asked

`What would you say if I told you that Angel gave me a chance to come and see you , spend some time with you to see if I liked you as much as I thought I did. She asked

`I'd say good for Angel, , he said laughing.

She smiled at him .

`Wait a minute , your telling me that you two planned this? he asked

`What would have happened if you'd decided you didn't like me ?

She shrugged her shoulders,

`Then I would just have enjoyed my stay with Angel and nothing would have been lost,` she said, but it hasn't worked out that way , has it?

`Casino looked at her, smiled , and tenderly caressed her face and pulled her toward s him then gently kissed her. `What do you think? He asked

`I think it was very nice, but you could use a little more practice` she said smiling at him

`Oh you think so ,do you, ` he asked ,as he pulled her towards him and kissed her again.

After a few minutes they drew apart and Casino laid back on the grass. Sylvia sat up and looked at him. Something wrong? She asked

`Just coming up for air that's all baby, this is getting kinda scary, you know?

She kissed him again , know just what you mean `, she said smiling at him, `Come on let's walk, see if that will make you feel better`, she said.

He got to his feet and helped her up and with their arms wrapped around each others waists they started to walk.

He didn't take much notice of where they were going, he was to busy trying to deal with the emotions that he was feeling, he liked this girl, liked her a lot, but he hardly knew her. He hadn't had feelings like this for anyone in a long time , and never as quickly as this, he felt he had known her for years , not just hours, things were moving way to fast, and all he felt now was confusion. He looked up to find that they had arrived at the cottage, He just stood and stared .

She looked at him, and smiled.

`Since Tom died there has been nobody Casino, nobody until I met you, and then I knew, I want this Casino, I want you , but if you think that this is wrong , or it's all going to fast for you, then we'll walk away. Try just to be friends, ok? She asked

Casino took her face in his hands and kissed her , `Oh lady this has gone way beyond friendship , don't you think? and he kissed her again.

`Couldn't agree more`, she said , and taking his hand led him towards the cottage.

Angel heard the door slam and knew that the chances were good that they had another mission, and as Craig entered the office she knew her fears were right.

`Hi honey , they all here ? he asked,

`All except Casino and I can have him here in about thirty minutes if you need him right away.` she said

`Yeah we have to be out of here by twenty three hundred hours , so get him here as quickly as you can will you Angel? he asked her,

`You got it `, she said and reached for the phone. She dialled the cottage and hoped that one of them would have the sense to answer. After five rings she heard Sylvie's voice.

`HI Sylv need you to get Casino back here before Craig starts asking too many questions ok, they have a job and he wants him here yesterday , don't let me down sylv, this is important, all right ?

`I'll have him back in twenty minutes if I have to bring him myself Angel, oh and thanks by the way, had a great time, see you soon, and with that the phone went dead.

True to her word Sylvia had Casino back at the mansion in less than half an hour, and as the guys worked upstairs the girls went to the room Angel used as an office to finish the paperwork Angel had started earlier .They had made supper for all of them and then just stayed out of the way until it was time to say goodbye and tell them to be careful. Angel went and sat in Craig's office as she usually did before a mission, just to be there in case there was anything he needed.

`This one any worse than the others?` she asked him

`He shook his head , `Piece of cake honey,` he told her.

She smiled `Then just promise that you'll be careful ,all right? she said

`Always am careful honey,` He said

She walked over to him and hugged him ,` Well you just make sure that you all come back safe ok, no heroics, ` She held him close ,`Just remember I need you ok`.

`I will honey, now I've got to go , ok ,`He kissed her forehead as he always did and then went to get his men .

Sylvia entered the office as she heard the front doors slam.

`This what you always do when they leave`. She asked?

`Pretty much`, said Angel, `have to keep things as normal as possible for them and tell them to be careful, nothing much else I can do, just let them know I'm here , All this is the easy part.

The hardest part is from now when all I can do is pray they'll come home safe and sound , and that I do every day`, she said

`At least this time there'll be two of us ,` said Sylvia` so come on lets go home, there's nothing else we can do here today, all there is to do now is wait and we can do that anywhere`. She said

As Angel closed the office door she prayed that they would all stay safe.

They were gone for over five days this time, and it was the longest five days that Sylvia had ever spent. There was no-one she could talk to except Angel and she was busy at the mansion most days making sure everything was in order for when they got back ,and waiting for any news that Major Freeman had about them.

On the sixth day Angel arrived back at the cottage just after four and found Sylvia pacing the floor

`How do you do this ?she asked, It's driving me crazy , all this worry, not knowing whether their coming back , whether they're dead or alive, it's the worst thing I've ever had to do `. She said.

`If I said I'd got used to it I'd be lying, all I can do is keep myself busy and just believe that they will keep each other safe , I don't have any other choice. `Angel told her.

`I thought it was bad enough when Tom was away , but at least he was gone all the time, how do you cope with them coming home and then leaving again days later , knowing that this time one of them might not come back, worrying about them over and over again, and not being able to do anything to help them? she asked` I care about Casino, I really do , I like him a lot , but when I close my eyes all I can see is him lying dead somewhere . Every minute that they've been away has been absolute torture. I want the phone to ring , but I'm afraid if it does that it will be someone telling me that there all dead. Oh I can't do this anymore, it's driving me crazy with worry.` Sylvia stopped to draw breath and Angel looked at her.

`Sylv honey you need to sit down, there's nothing either of us can do until they get back, we just have to sit and wait and be ready to help them if they need us, we'll know soon enough if anything's wrong, Major Freeman will call and let me know, and there really is nothing else we can do but wait.

Sylvia nodded ,I just don't know how you can stay so calm, they might all be dead , and you'd never know, how can you live with that?

How can you live like this all the time?

`I do it because I have to , because I love them, I focus on them coming back and walking through that door, safe and well. I have to believe that , it's the only way I can let them go away time after time and not cry my heart out when they leave.`, Angel said , more sharply than she had intended. She took a deep breath, `They need me to keep things as normal as possible for them, so when they come home, fires are burning and food's on the table ,and they can shut the war out and forget for a while that they have ever been away .They can try to forget what they have been through , what they might have had to do to survive , and for a few days they can live a normal life until they have to do it all over again. It's one of the few thing that I can do to help them. Does this make any sense at all to you?

Sylvia nodded , it does `, she said `But I don't think I could do this for very long, I think my heart would break if one of them didn't come back `, she said,

Angel looked at her

`My heart breaks every time they walk out the door, but don't you see, that is something they must never ever know. Never ever see. They have to believe that I know they will come home, that belief is all that I can give them.

The ring of the phone burst through the silence that followed, and as Sylvia watched her she knew that something was wrong.

That was Major Freeman, they've just landed and are in their way to London , one of them is hurt but he can't tell me which one yet, `

Sylvia rushed passed her to the bathroom and Angel heard her throwing up, When she came out she was deathly white,

` Look why don't I drop you off at Mary's , and I'll call you from the hospital as soon as I know anything, seeing you like this is not going to help them`.

Sylvia did not ague , she just nodded and let Angel help her on with her coat, and steer her towards the car.

Angel entered the hospital full of trepidation, she hoped that things were not as bad as the Major had lead her to believe. She opened the door and saw Craig standing with his back to her. She silently said a thank you for his return unharmed. She looked around the room. Chief was standing looking out of one of the windows, Actor was seated in a chair, but she couldn't see either Casino or Goniff. Craig turned towards her. She walked into his arms and hugged him tightly.

`You all right she asked?

`Yeah honey I'm fine,

`Who ?she asked quietly

it's Goniff`, he said

`How bad? She asked

He looked down at the floor. `He took a bullet in the back, ,he's going to be in surgery for quite a while yet` he told her

She looked at them in turn and saw the worry on all their faces.

What else? she asked

`He's running a high fever , the wound's badly infected, and I think that's causing them more problems that the damage the bullet did at the moment, they don't seem to be able to get the fever down` .he said dejectedly

`Well he's home and he's alive , and he's a fighter, so all we can do now is wait, we'll get him through this , we have to `, she said sadly.

Craig sat down and stared at the floor ,`I hope you're right Angel`. he said and then got up again and walked over to stand at the window with Chief.

`What about Casino , where's he? she asked

`He needed to take a break. Goniff saved his life , pushed him out of the way , I think Casino's having trouble dealing with that right now`. Actor told her.

Angel looked at each one in turn ,and realized they were hurt and lost. fearing the worst and not knowing what they would do if they had to face it.

`Right ,` she said `You all go into the waiting area at the end of the hall and I'll get some coffee , you all look like you could use some, and then we'll get things organized and find out more about how he is, ok? she asked them.

No one moved

`Craig`. She said

He looked at her and nodded and as he started to walk down the corridor Actor got up and followed him. Chief looked at her.

`There's nothing you can do here , you might as well be comfortable, now go on , go with them ,it's for the best,`

Without saying a word he followed the Warden as always.

She was working her way to the kitchen downstairs when she found Casino. He was sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands . She sat down next to him and put her arm through his.

`You all right ? She asked , then shook her head.

`Damn silly question , of course you're not, tell me what can I do to help? she asked him

He took her hand, `You're doing it, ` he said, `Just being here. You seen the others yet?`

`I've just left them , was just going to find them some coffee, you want to help? better than just sitting here alone isn't it? She asked

`Do they blame me ?he said

`Why would they do that ?she asked him

`Missed a guard , he got up behind me , Goniff saw him and pushed me out of the way, was all my fault he got hurt, should have seen the guard, should be me lying there not that stupid little limey, it's all my fault.` he said sadly ,`If he dies it will be all my fault`.

Angel saw the torment he was putting himself through, she stepped in front of him and lifted his face so he was looking at her.

`Now you just listen to me Casino , this was no body's fault. Goniff saw you were in trouble and helped you, and you would have done just the same thing for him , it's what being part of a team is all about, it's what friends do ,and so help me I will floor the first person that blames you for this , that much I promise , and just so you know, that includes you Casino. No one is to blame. Goniff made a choice , a crazy one I have to admit , but it was his choice to make, he did what you all do for each other and he watched your back, he did his job. Just be thankful that he was there , and stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up there and help the others because they are hurting just as much as you are, all right?

He looked at her and smiled slightly ,

`You know you can be one real mean lady sometimes , don't know why we put up with you.` he said

`You'd better believe it `, she said ,`Now get off your butt and come and help with the coffee , or do I have to bully you about that too? She asked

`Not me lady , I'll just do as I'm told , you just lead the way,`

`Now that is a much better attitude `, she said and led him towards the kitchen.

Neither one of them noticed the figure at the top of the stairwell , Craig did not move, but he couldn't help smiling. He had been looking for Casino , been worried about him being alone, he should have known she would find him . He turned and walked back to the waiting room , knowing now that Casino would be just fine.

When they got back with the coffee Peter Roberts was already there talking to Craig

`The surgery has gone well, the wound's not as bad as we first thought ,but the bad news is that the infection is very severe , and nothing that we are giving him seems to be helping, at this moment in time I'd say his chances are fifty / fifty at best. There really is nothing more we can do except keep him cool and hope the fever breaks , everything depends on Goniff's will to survive.

Angel had been standing behind him listening.

`I need to be with him Peter `, she said

Nursing Sister Lauren Turner had just walked in the room and had heard Angel's request, `I'm sorry ,but that is not allowed, only next of kin will be admitted to the patient's room.` she said

`For you information the patient's name is Goniff and his mum is thousands of miles away and that makes us his family`. Said Casino angrily.

`I'm sorry , but those are the rules`, she said

`Sister , said Craig ,We need to be with him , he has no one else near enough to help him`.

`I really am sorry Lt , but if I start breaking the rules for one them I will have to do it for everyone, `

`Look lady` Casino began,

Casino was ready to start again when Angel silenced him with a look..

`I appreciate what you are saying Sister , but some rules need to be bent a little, Angel said, `If we don't stay with Goniff then he will be alone , and that Sister is unacceptable. I made him a promise that if he was ever hurt I would stay with him, be there when he woke up, and that is a promise I have no intention of breaking`. Said Angel seriously.

Peter looked at Sister Turner,

`Angel has permission to visit any of the patients with my full approval Sister`, Peter said

Sister Turner bit down her anger. `I would like to know what she can do that one of my nurses can't ?, she asked

`What I do Sister is release one of your nurses to do a job that is more useful than sitting at a patient's bedside. I can sit with Goniff , keep him cool, talk to him , and with all due respect Sister he is more likely to respond to my voice that one he doesn't recognize. I can help him Sister, why do you object so much to me doing that? She asked.

`It is not your job`. She said firmly, `You are not qualified.

`Angel looked at her,

`If I was his mother or his sister you would let me in without question, wouldn't you? she asked

Sister Turner said nothing.

`Well I'm telling you now we are family Sister , maybe not by blood but we are closer than most families ever get. Goniff could not be more like a brother to me , and I will not let him stay in that room alone because of some stupid rule book.` she said angrily,

`And what happens if he dies? Sister Turner asked , that is a distinct possibility you know ,if his fever doesn't come down soon he will die, and I expect you will want one of my nurses to be with him then won't you? To do everything necessary for him.` she said. `Once you've done you're Florence Nightingale routine, and helped the wounded soldier and been told how wonderful you are , it will all be put back on my nurses . `Don't think I haven't seen your type before Mrs Garrison, very helpful when everything is clean and tidy, but at the first sign of him throwing up you'll be screaming for a nurse to do the dirty work for you,. Well I won't let my nurses be taken advantage of like that just so you can look good to them.` She nodded towards the four men standing in front of her.

`Now wait just a minute lady,` said Casino angrily

Angel stopped him, `It's all right Casino, the Sister's right `.

`Angel turned round and looked at her.

`I've seen that type of person too Sister`, she said quietly , but that's not me. You have to understand, We have all been through so much together ,there have been times when I could not have survived without them , and now Goniff needs me, needs us Sister , and I give you my word that I will deal with everything that Goniff throws at me, no matter what.

I need to know that I did everything I could to help him. and if I have to lose him Sister…

Angel stopped to compose herself,

If he dies Sister then it will be in my arms knowing that he is loved and not alone and with the people that he cares about round him, and I will fight to the death anyone that tries to stop me`.

Sister Turner looked at her, and for a moment said nothing `I hope for that young man's sake you mean what you say Mrs Garrison, and that you don't let him down. Against my better judgement I will break the rules , I will give you access to his room at all times , and I really do hope that everything turns out the way you want it to, and Mrs Garrison, call me if you need me , all right?

Angel was confused `Thank you Sister,` she said `What made you change your mind?

`I suppose for once, I do believe that this young man is someone that all of you care about, I hope I'm right .` she said Now come along, you're patient needs you .and she ushered Angel from the room.

Peter looked stunned . `I've never seen her back down before,` he said

`It's amazing`.

` `Well she's never met Angel before, now has she ,` said Chief

`That's a fact , said Casino I sure wouldn't want to try and keep her away from Goniff`,

Peter looked at them .`I wouldn't want to try and keep her away from any one of you , he said seriously, Like the lady told you , said Peter as he left the room `, you're family`.

Angel stayed with Goniff , never leaving him , she took care of him as she had promised and never asked a nurse for anything. She slept in a chair at his bedside , holding his hand , and spent the day talking to him and keeping him cool. Sister Turner walked up to check Goniff's temperature late the first afternoon .

`You need to go and get something to eat , ` she told Angel, I'll stay with him.

`That would be breaking our agreement,` said Angel

`No actually it wouldn't , the deal was no nurses , I didn't say anything about my help , now did I ,` she asked

`Angel smiled , `No actually you didn't `, she said , `and to be honest I could do with a good cup of tea more than anything else.`

`Right , well your escort is outside , they are taking it in turns to stay with you , so go I'll take care of Goniff , She said

`Angel looked up and saw Actor standing at the door. She stood up and the dizziness hit her , immediately Actor was at her side,

`Sorry , must have got up a little to quickly. ` she said

`Sister Turner looked at them both

`Right , I am off duty now , so I will stay with Goniff for the next few hours, you young lady will go and have something to eat and then sleep properly for at least two hours, you may use my office , if you come back here any sooner than that the deal is off, ok? she asked .

`Thank you Sister , I'll not put up a fight this time , just take care of him and please call me if there's any change , I want to be here , promise me that. she said.

`I promise, now go , and don't worry he'll be fine with me, `

Actor took Angel's arm and pulled her gently towards the door.

`Come along and no arguments, all right? he said

Angel took one last look into the room and then followed Actor out of the door.

This was the routine that was set over the next few days , Sister Turner came and sat with Goniff whenever she could to give Angel a break and whichever one of the guys was on duty with her took her for something to eat and reported back that she had done as she was told. As Goniff started to improve they all decided that they would be at the hospital together , no one wanting not to be there when he woke up. This did give Sister Turner a break , for now that Goniff was on the mend she trusted them to take care of him , but it usually meant that there was more noise than she was used to on her ward as Casino and Chief were usually arguing about something. It was late evening and this time they were sitting bickering over who's turn it was to make the coffee when she walked in and silence hit the room

`Gentlemen ,this is a hospital ,which usually means peace and quiet, but never it seems when you two are about, now this is you're last warning , any more arguments, any more noise and I will have you thrown out of this hospital , do you understand? she asked

`Craig and Actor were standing in the doorway, having heard the disturbance they decided to do just what Sister Turner had done and stop the quarrelling. They stood in silence waiting for the culprits to apologise, when a small voice said

`It's all right nurse , there never happy unless their fighting over something'.

`Casino turned and leaped for the bed

`Hey you little limey , how you doing, sure took you long enough to wake up , hey it's great to have you back. `

With that he was pushed aside as three more faces wanted to make sure that Goniff really was awake and on the mend.

`Right that's it`, she said , `Every body out , I want to check on the patient, if you want to do something useful one of you can go and get Dr Roberts, now go. and she shooed them all out of the room.

`Warden? ` Goniff said

She looked at Craig, `All right you can stay Lt. one minute.

`Hi Goniff , how you feeling? He asked`

`Kinda tired I suppose , I been out long ?he asked

`Three days, you've had us worried , thought for a while the nurses were going to be safe` he laughed.

`Not a chance Warden , give me a couple of days and I'll be running round the ward`.

Not my ward you won't , young man , that is strictly against the rules,` she said

`Wow bit of a tyrant ain't she? Asked Goinff

Craig looked at her `You have no idea Goniff, now you need to rest , we'll call back and see you later ok?

`Thank you Sister` . He said as he turned to go ,

`You're very welcome Lt , she said smiling

He realized that he had never seen her smile before , maybe he could tell her later how much it lit up her face, and smiling to himself he left the room.

Angel had heard the commotion and was just outside the door when she heard Goniff talking. She stopped in her tracks and watched as they all closed round his bed . She smiled , and then suddenly all the tension of the last few days hit her and she headed for the Sisters office as quickly as she could . Actor found her there a few minutes later having dispatched both Casino and Chief to fetch the Dr.

He sat by her side and pulled her to him , not saying anything , just letting her cry , and letting her know he understood. After a few minutes he reached in his pocket and pulled out a clean white handkerchief.

`Here , ` he said,` and handed it too her, I have never known a woman yet who has one when she needs it. `

She smiled, `Sorry , things just got a little too much, been waiting so long for him to do something and when he does, all I can do is fall apart, she sniffed, `really stupid isn't it` , she said blowing her nose. `Oh I'm a mess`, she said

Actor laughed. `You are not a mess, you have been through a lot, taking care of Goniff you've not slept properly for the last three days so you have every right to fall apart a little now that it is all over. `he said

She sniffed again .

`I have been very proud of you these last few days , not many people would have stood up for Goniff as you did, Thank you, from all of us.` he said

`Didn't do anything special `, she said

He laughed quietly, `No of course you didn't , but thank you anyway`, he said

She looked up at him,

He smiled `Just say you're welcome`, he said , smiling at her

`You're welcome,` she said , `All right? .

`He laughed. `Come on I'll buy you a coffee , you look as of you need one , ok?

`That would be nice `, she said , and snuggled up to him once more , `But in a minute ok?

`Take as long as you need Angel `, he said

She just snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

Actor held her tighter and rested his head on hers while he sat and waited and after a few moments he felt her breathing getting slower as she fell asleep in his arms as he had known she would. He gently laid her down on the couch , covered her with a blanket and left her to sleep.

The next day Goniff was more like his usual self and although tired he was at least trying to laugh and joke with the nurses that now cared for him. All the guys had stayed with him and Craig had taken Angel home so she could get the rest she needed. once she had checked on Goniff to make sure he was being taken care off properly. Sylvia met him at the door and offered him coffee while she took Angel straight to her room and found she was asleep before she had closed the door

`Think she'll sleep for quite a while , she told Craig, she's totally exhausted. She said

`Yeah it's been a rough few days for all of us, but things should get better now that Goniff is on the mend,` he said

Look I 'll leave her with you if that's ok I have reams of paperwork to catch up on , and hopefully she should sleep the rest of today, but just call if you need anything Sylvia, I appreciate you taking care of her , thanks again`. and with that he left and as she stood alone Sylvia couldn't help but feel that she had been no use at all to anyone. Casino had kept in contact with her and so she knew that it was Goniff and not him that had been shot , but that didn't stop the nightmares.

Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was him getting hurt. She had not been able to explain to him over the phone why she had decided to go home ,but she knew that she would have to , he deserved to be told that although she loved him she was too much of a coward to stay with him ,that she could not live with all the worry and anxiety of knowing that he might be killed at any time. She had asked him to come and see her in the morning before he went to the hospital, and she knew however hard it was going to be she had to tell him the truth.

Angel awoke the next morning and knew instantly that something was not quite right with Sylvia. She didn't have time to talk to her as there was a knock on the door and Casino bounded into the kitchen.

`Hi ladies , and how are we today?` he called

Angel looked at him and smiled

`Well I for one am fine and am just going to get some work done , paperwork must be stacked up to the ceiling by now,` she said. As she headed for the door she turned ,

`Will you tell Goniff I'll be in to see him this afternoon ? And call me and tell me if he needs anything will you ?she asked .

`Sure thing babe , though the way everyone is spoiling that limey there can't be much he's short of`. Casino told her.

`Oh jealousy is a wonderful thing Casino`, she laughed `Be good , and see you later , bye, and she closed the door behind her and headed for the jeep.

Casino walked over to Sylvia and kissed her, and as she returned his kiss she knew more than ever that she could so easily fall in love with this man . She pushed him away from her , and as she did he saw the tears in her eyes.

`Didn't think my kissing was that bad ,` he said lightly

She smiled at him, as the tears fell , and he wrapped his arms around her , holding her gently.

`You want to tell me what's wrong now . He asked.

She sat on the sofa and he took his place beside her.

`I need to go home Casino, I love you , but I need to go home.`

`Why , ? He asked ,`I think I love you to, so why leave now?

A tear slid down her cheek , `Because I can't go through this every time you have to leave, I can't stand the waiting , the worry in case you don't come home. I'm so sorry Casino , really I am , but I think the best thing is just for me to leave before things get too serious between us`. she said,

`Don't you think it's a little late for that, I mean how much more serious do we need to get before you know how much I care about you? He asked

`Please Casino , don't make this any harder than it is, I'm sorry but I'm just not strong enough to go through this every time , I'm going home in the morning , and I just hope that someday you can forgive me for letting you down. She said

`We can still see each other`, he said ,` still be friends, can't we? he asked her.

She shook her head , When I said I was going home that is exactly what I meant, not back to the café, but home .I need to get away from here, and working at the café would still be to close to you. I'm going to stay with Tom's parents for a while and then back to my mum's . Oh Casino please try to understand , I have to go somewhere that will not remind me of you every single day , I have to learn to live without you .` she said.

`What about me? he asked ,

`You Casino will manage without me , you are stronger than I am, you have your work and friends who care about you . I just know that you will be ok`. She said

He held her close `I love you ,' he said softly

`I know Casino , and I wish with all my heart that I was strong enough to stay, but I'm not`, she said tearfully.

`I think it would be a good idea if I left now,` he said,` You want me to call and ask Angel to come home? He asked.

She shook her head, `No ,thanks but no , I would really rather have some time to myself right now.`

He stood up and lifted her face towards him and gave her one last kiss.

You be happy , you hear,` he said , and turned and walked away before she could answer.

When Angel returned home a few hours later all she found was a note on the table from Sylvia telling her that she was leaving now and not in the morning as planned. She thanked her for her kindness and asked her to give her love to Goniff and wish him a speedy recovery , and to take care of Casino for her and help him through the pain he was feeling now. She promised to write when she got settled and hoped that Angel understood why she had to leave. She said she wished she could be strong like her and then she would have been able to stay,

She thanked her for her friendship and hoped that they could meet up again someday ,then just signed it , you're friend Sylv.

Angel sighed, she had known this was coming ,just hadn't realized that it would be so quickly.

She hoped that Casino would be all right, she would try and talk to him in the morning at least tell him that she was there if he needed someone to talk to. But for now she would leave him to deal with things in his own way, which knowing Casino probably meant he would get drunk tonight ,and be a grouch all day tomorrow because his head hurt, but at least for tonight he could drink the pain away.

Casino was up and about early and decided he might as well go and spend some time with Goniff , and see how long it would be before they would let the little limey home, for he was missing him more than he would care to admit. He arrived at the hospital just as breakfast was being served.

`What you doing here so early mate ?` Asked Goniff, `Couldn't you sleep then?

`What not glad to see me then? Casino asked, `Just came to make sure they were treating you all right and this is the thanks I get , talk about ungrateful`. Said Casino

`Just thought you'd be wanting to spend more time with that girl of yours, that's all, Goniff said

Casino remained silent.

`Something wrong there mate ?he asked

`She's gone home, `Casino said,` but so what ? Plenty more fish in the sea ,now ain't there ?but he didn't look at Goniff,

`So why'd she go then?

Casino looked at him, `Said she couldn't take us being apart so often , that she was afraid that something would happen and I wouldn't come back, said she was too scared to stay.`

`Gee I'm sorry mate , you loved her then did ya? he asked

`Don't know , Well yeah maybe, never really know now will I? he said

`Gonna miss her though, she was kinda special you know Goniff.`

`Yeah mate I know only to well, there ain't a day goes by that I don't think of Betsy and wonder if she's all right , but there was nothing I could do about her leaving , it's what she had to do , just like Sylvia I suppose. He said.

`I'm sorry Goniff I shouldn't be botherin' you with my troubles , just needed someone to tell and thought as you 'd been through it you'd understand better than most.`

Goniff smiled at him. `Right pair we are ain't we ,? Can't seem to keep a girl , either one of us, now can we?

`Well there is one that keeps coming back for more , now isn't there? asked Casino

`There sure is mate , and she's a gluten for punishment just keeps coming back every time, now doesn't she? said Goniff smiling.

Goniff yawned.

`Look , sorry mate `,said Casino .`You need you're rest, Angel says she'll see you this afternoon so let me know if you need anything . Ok?

Goniff looked at Casino, `You should talk to Angel .` he said

`She'll listen , she helped me a lot when Betsy decided to leave, and it helped me to talk to someone`, Goniff yawned again .`She's a damn good listener, you'll feel better in no time,` he said

`You know Goniff I think I'll do just that

Goniff was snoring gently, Casino looked at him and smiled ,`See you later limey ,pleasant dreams ,` he said and then he decided that he wanted very much to just go home.

Casino entered the mansion and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, he was standing there looking vacantly at the cup when he heard his name.

`My you were miles away ,I said hello twice and you still didn't hear me, must have a lot to think about`, she said,

`Casino looked at her ,`You know she's gone, he said.

`Yeah I know Casino and I'm sorry `, she said quietly, `She left a note explaining things , but I can't say it was a surprise those first few days that you were away were hell for her, she just didn't know how to cope with you being away, and not knowing if you were safe . She really fell to pieces ,was making herself ill, she just couldn't handle the waiting`. she told him.

Casino stood and stared at his coffee cup again, `Here let me do that, coffee's going to be cold by the time you get round to pouring it`, she said

Don't think I really want it anyway , he said `Just passing the time 'till you got here, You got time to talk maybe? He asked her.

`For you I'll make time Casino you know that`.

He smiled at her , `Yeah I do, you wanna take a walk ?he asked

`If that's what you'd like to do`. She said

`Yeah think I'd like that , I'd like to talk if that's ok. Some things I need to get of my chest , you up for that? He asked her

Angel smiled `,Whatever you want Casino`,

She linked her arm through his`, Come on then , let's go smell the roses, shall we,` she asked

`He smiled at her `You are one crazy lady , you know that `, he asked

`Just comes with practice Casino , not everyone gets to be this crazy you know?

`He laughed then, `Thanks `, he said seriously `,Thanks for being here`.

She looked at him , ` After all the times you guys were there for me when I needed you , where else would I be ?

` We didn't do much`, he said

`I know that`, she said `almost completely useless, ` she said , trying not to smile.

`Really ?he asked , `I'll remember that, and the next time you need something done lady, you're on your own`, he said smiling at her, `Come on let's get on with this walk before I change my mind,` he said. And together they walked into the garden.


End file.
